Lua de Saturno
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: A História de Percy Jackson e Calypso. Quando o filho do Deus dos Mares se apaixonou pela filha de Atlas, cuja beleza é maior que a de Afrodite e guarda uma maldição que lhe foi lançada pelos Deuses.
1. Introdução

**LUA DE SATURNO**

Uma fanfic de _Percy Jackson and The Olymphians _por_ Igarashi-Chan!_

**Percy Jackson x Calypso**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Percy Jackson_ e as suas personagensnão me pertencem, e esta fanfic foi escrita apenas por diversão.

**AVISO**

Descrições de sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUÇÃO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ela não se esforçava por ser bonita. Ela apenas o era." - <em>Percy Jackson sobre Calypso, em _A Maldição dos Titãs._

* * *

><p>O vulcão do Mount Saint Helens, localizado no Estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos da América, entrou em erupção, após Percy Jackson ter convocado os poderes dos oceanos. O rapaz estava lá fazia dias, juntamente com Annabeth, enquanto investigavam o vulcão para Hephaestus.<p>

A erupção havia empurrado Percy para os confins do oceano, e ainda que fosse o filho de Poseidon, e tivesse o poder de controlar as àguas, o embate que sofreu contra uma rocha, na sua nuca, fez com que perdesse os sentidos e seu corpo desmaiado vagueasse à deriva nas águas do oceano. Até que um dia, após uma semana no meio aquático, Percy fosse dar à costa, nas areias de uma ilha à muito perdida... a Ilha de Ogygia.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>


	2. Ogygia

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

><p>As ondas encaracolavam na costa, enquanto o corpo de Percy Jackson estava deitado na areia, longe da água. Longe da água, seu corpo não conseguia regenerar ou ganhar forças. Estava fraco, com a respiração pesada. Vários cortes ostentavam-lhe pelo rosto.<p>

Começava lentamente a tomar consciência do tempo e do espaço; o seu cérebro já não era um vácuo. Seus ouvidos começavam a distinguir os sons que o rodeavam: escutava agora as ondas a embaterem contra rochas, mas o aroma não pairava no ar não era o da maresia. Por suas narinas penetrava um agradável aroma a canela. Seus olhos começavam a libertar-se da escuridão e agora suas pálpebras fechadas reflectiam uma enorme sombra dourada, que o fez concluir que estivesse sob sol.

Percy tentou deslizar o seu corpo até à água, mas estava demasiado fraco para o conseguir. Esticou o seu braço, o mais que pode, sempre na esperança de que alguma água lhe desse forças. Foi então que passos abafados pela areia ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Alguém se aproximava. O perfume a canela que se fazia sentir tornava-se mais intenso, à medida que a criatura, ser ou pessoa se aproximava.

Percy temeu naquele instante – a sua experiência em encontrar surpresas indesejadas já lhe dera prudência para esperar sempre o pior. E agora encontrava-se demasiado fraco para combater, o que seja. Seu corpo estava longe da água. Ouviu um cantar. Um cantar celestial. O que quer que se aproximasse vinha cantando uma doce melodia. Seriam sereias? Não, pois estava demasiado longe do oceano, já estava na costa, de corpo estendido na areia de uma praia.

- Oh! – a criatura exclamou, tinha uma voz doce e melodia, parecia uma voz de mulher.

Percy ouviu passos a correrem na sua direcção, sentiu uma leve brisa no seu rosto. Alguém se sentou a seu lado, sentia compridos cabelos encaracolados a afagarem-lhe as faces. Seria uma mulher? Toda ela tinha um agradável aroma a canela, era ela que perfumava o local. Sentiu umas suaves mãos delicadas a acariciarem-lhe o rosto.

- Filho de Poseidon…

O rapaz ficou surpreso por ter de imediato sido reconhecido. As mãos continuaram a acaricia-lhe a face e foi então que sentiu uns lábios a beijarem-lhe a pele do rosto, o maxilar, o nariz, a testa… A face de quem o havia reconhecido fez-se deslizar pela sua. Percy ouvia a respiração da criatura.

- Á-água… - gaguejou, de voz fraca e implorando, Percy.

O que quer que estivesse a seu lado, agarrou no seu corpo, com cuidado, e caminhou com aquele até à beira do oceano, deitou-o na areia húmida e o braço esticado de Percy ficou completamente sob a água. As águas entranharam-se na pele do _demigod_, mas não seria suficiente para lhe dar completa força, visto ter passado (nem ele sabe quanto) tempo sem se alimentar. Contudo, deu-lhe força para abrir as pálpebras e conseguir falar.

Foi então que deslumbrou a mais bela de todas as criaturas diante seus olhos… Um rosto jovem, mais precioso que o da própria Afrodite. Uma autêntica escultura de Milo. Os cabelos caiam-lhe encaracolados, em tom de caramelo, pelo peito. Seus olhos eram amendoados, de um dourado hipnotizante e seus lábios eram rosados, em contraste com o mármore da sua pele... Mais bela do que Afrodite, mais bela do que Annabeth, por quem seu coração ainda batia, mas naquele instante... seu coração acelerou ao deslumbrar aquela visão divina.

- Q-quem é-és?...

- O meu nome é Calypso. – suspirou-lhe a raparigas.

- Ca-l-y-p-s-o… - soletrou com um sorriso nos lábios, como que enfeitiçado.

Percy Jackson perdeu os sentidos, de novo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>


	3. A Espada de Poseidon

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

><p>Quando Percy Jackson recuperou os sentidos, encontrava-se deitado numa cama, no interior do que parecia um enorme palácio esculpido no interior de uma caverna. O mesmo aroma a canela invadia-lhe as narinas e adulterava-lhe os sentidos. Sentia que as forças de seu corpo lhe tinham sido restituídas. Acordou sobressaltado e olhou em redor, à alerta. Suas feridas estavam ligadas e estavam a recuperar. Contemplou onde se encontrava – tudo parecia resplandecente em brilho, em pureza, em tons de pérola, tudo perfumado.<p>

Ergueu-se da cama, já não trazia vestidas as suas roupas, mas uma túnica masculina grega. Caminhou ao longo da enorme divisão, pelas paredes encontravam-se esculpidas criaturas marítimas, desde tritões e sereias – Percy sentiu-se… em _casa_! Estranhamente, sentia-se. Olhou em redor, procurando por sinais da bela mulher que o havia resgatado da praia. Na parede ao fundo, havia um enorme tritão esculpido na parede e de seus pés emergiam ondas esculpidas que serviam de suporte a uma espada antiga, que outrora certamente havia sido resplandecente, mas agora só restava a ferrugem esverdeada do metal que passara demasiado tempo perto do mar. Percy contemplou-a e agarrou no cabo com as suas mãos, sentindo-lhe o peso, manejou-a durante uns minutos.

Foi então, que a doce melodia soou pelas paredes – o cantar divinal da bela mulher. Como que hipnotizado, seguiu na direcção a que o canto o levava. A luz pálida tornou-se dourada, à medida que entrava numa outra divisão, onde o perfume a canela se avivava. Foi então que a deslumbrou: penteando os cabelos com um pente prateado, enquanto cantarolava a sua doce melodia. Foi então que se apercebeu da presença do filho de Poseidon e baixou o pente, olhando o espelho, contemplando o reflexo dele.

- Vais matar a tua salvadora?

Percy engoliu um seco, enquanto olhava nos olhos amendoados da bonita mulher.

- Essa espada pertencia ao teu pai. – sorriu Calypso, virando-se para ele – Ofereceu-a a Medusa.

O filho de Poseidon franziu o sobrolho e baixou a arma.

- À Medusa! – estranhou ele – Porque haveria o meu pai de oferecer o quer que seja à Medusa?

Calypso ergueu-se da sua cadeira, os cabelos ondularam pelo seu tronco com uma graciosidade suprema, enquanto a sua pele, resplandecente, parecia brilhar somente para ele, era o brilho de uma paixão ardente.

- Medusa foi, em tempos, amante do teu pai, Senhor dos mares. – informou ela. – Essa espada foi uma oferta, para demonstrar o amor do teu pai por ela.

- O quê! – Percy estava incrédulo – O meu pai nunca se apaixonaria por aquele monstro! Eu matei-a! Cortei-lhe a cabeça!

Os olhos de Calypso marejaram-se em pequena lágrimas, que se assemelhavam a pequenos diamantes, triste. Ela acenou em positivo.

- Eu sei, Perseus. – confirmou – Estavas destinado a fazê-lo.

Calypso deu um passo em frente e contornou o rapaz, de mão enlaçados no regaço, parou e ficou a olhar para o vazio.

- Eu e a Medusa temos isso em comum… Ambas fomos amaldiçoadas pelos Deuses. Ambas fomos amaldiçoadas por aquela prostituta da _Atena_! – cuspiu Calypso em raiva.

Percy escutou-a, sem se ofender pelo termo usado contra a mãe da sua namorada, Annabeth.

- Aquela invejosa… a Deusa Virgem! – zombou Calypso – Ela invejava a beleza da Medusa.

- Mas a Medusa era um monstro… - não compreendeu Percy – Tinha o rosto completamente desfigurado, os cabelos eram serpentes…

- Oh, Perseus… - suspirou Calypso.

A bela mulher sentou-se na cama e sua mão tocou no colchão, convidando o filho de Poseidon a sentar-se a seu lado. Percy assim o fez e escutou-a.

- Outrora ela fora uma mulher lindíssima, belíssima… Diziam que a sua beleza faria até invejar a própria Afrodite. – a sua voz era doce, muito doce, enquanto narrava - Era sacerdotisa no templo de Atena, e tinha muitos pretendentes que ansiavam por ela. Contudo negava-os a todos. Um desses pretendentes era o teu pai, Poseidon, Deus dos Mares. Mas sempre o negara, até que um dia… cedeu à sedução do Senhor dos Mares. E fez amor com ele no próprio templo de Atena…

Percy engoliu um seco ao ouvir este relato e levantou-se da cama, mostrando-se incomodado com as informações que lhe eram conferidas.

- Atena, enfurecida, transformou o belo cabelo da Medusa em serpentes. – continuou Calypso – E o seu rosto, tornou-o tão horrível, tão desfigurado… que a mera visão dele transformaria todos o que o olhassem em pedra.

- Chega! – implorou Percy – Não quero ouvir mais!

- Que pensavas, Perseus? – olhou-o Calypso – Que a única mulher do teu pai fora a tua mãe? Poseidon teve imensos casos amorosos… Tens imensos meios-irmãos. O teu pai era apaixonado pela Medusa, ele amava-a. Do sangue dela em contacto com os oceanos, surgiu o Pégaso.

- Pégaso! – repetiu Percy – O cavalo alado?

Calypso acenou positivamente.

- Eu sou meio-irmão com um cavalo alado!

A mão de Calypso tocou o ombro de Percy, e seus olhos contemplaram-lhe o rosto. O olhar azul do filho de Poseidon olhou-a nos olhos, questionando o que via ela.

- És tão belo, Perseus… - suspirou Calypso.

- Disseste antes que também foste amaldiçoada pelos Deuses. – relembrou Percy – Qual foi a tua maldição?

Calypso ficou cabisbaixa e esforçou-se por sorrir.

- Essa é uma história que fica para outra altura.

A bela mulher passou por ele, para baixar a cabeça, tentando manter a sua compostura divinal e depois, sorriu-lhe:

- Tens fome? Vamos comer algo, Perseus.

Percy acenou positivamente e seguiu a bela Calypso.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>


	4. A Maldição

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

><p>Um novo dia raiou no horizonte, enquanto Percy Jackson despertou. Sentia o corpo pesado, havia dormido demasiado tempo… Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou pela divisão, saiu para o corredor, procurando por um rasto da bela Calypso. Fechou as pálpebras e concentrou os seus ouvidos, procurando pelo canto dela – aquele canto que ela estava sempre a murmurar. Contudo, não encontrou rasto dela. Estranhou ela não estar no que se assemelhava a um palácio. Um enorme palácio de luz.<p>

Regressou ao seu quarto e foi então que deslumbrou uma enorme janela aberta, com caminho para uma varanda. Desde quanto estava aquilo ali? Percy já se tinha habituado a não questionar estes mistérios. Foi então que a viu. Calypso a banhar-se nas águas do oceano. O seu corpo parecia brilhar debaixo do sol. Parecia, não. De facto, brilhava! Como se tivesse uma aura dourada em seu redor.

Não tinha quaisquer vestes – estava completamente nua. E este pormenor fez Percy corar até à ponta das raízes dos cabelos. Sentiu uma fome abaixo do ventre e cerrou os punhos, contendo-se. Conhecia aquela "fome". Era a mesma que sentia quando Annabeth fazia algum movimento sensual, contudo nunca se revelara tão… intensa. A visão do corpo nu da ninfa, queimava o corpo do filho do deus do mar. Chegou a questionar-se como é que Calypso não sentia o seu olhar colado nela. Mas eram pormenores… Estava tão em êxtase pela visão divinal que só se sentia endurecer dentro da sua roupa interior. Não aguentou mais e teve de correr a esconder-se, a aliviar a erecção que já latejava. Sua mão direita fez movimentos sucessivos de vaivém, enquanto a esquerda apoiava o peso do seu corpo contra a parede. Sentiu-se culpado por estar a masturbar-se a pensar em Calypso, especialmente por causa de Annabeth, mas naquele instante, tudo foi impulsivo.

* * *

><p>Calypso regressou quando o sol se estava a pôr e estava sentada a pentear os seus cabelos com os dedos, enquanto Percy bebia néctar e comia um cubo de ambrósia.<p>

- Sei que esta não é uma pergunta que se faça, - começou Percy – Mas, o que és tu?

Calypso olhou-o.

- Como assim?

- És humana? És uma criatura ou algum… monstro?

- Pareço-te um monstro? – propôs Calypso.

- Só se houverem monstros que se assemelhem a anjos!

No entanto, a tentativa de elogio de Percy não foi muito feliz. Calypso aborreceu-se com aquele comentário. Foi então que o rapaz percebeu que tinha, literalmente, colocado a pata na poça, como habitual.

- Desculpa… - pediu ele – A minha intenção era elogiar-te. Não pareces um monstro.

Calypso sorriu.

- Não sou um monstro. – confirmou ela - Sou uma ninfa. Amaldiçoada para a eternidade.

- Foi a Atena que te amaldiçoou?

Só o som do nome da deusa da sabedoria fazia o belo rosto de Calypso contorcer-se, foi então que ela acenou que sim.

- Qual foi a maldição? – Percy estava curioso e não escondia esse facto.

- Já ouviste falar em Ulisses? – perguntou num tom triste.

- O da Odisseia? – admirou-se Percy – Aquele poema de Homero.

- Não é um poema, é uma epopeia. – corrigiu Calypso – Mas sim, esse mesmo…

- Já ouvi falar no tipo, sim. – confirmou Percy – Que ligação tem contigo?

- Ulisses foi amante meu, em tempos. Permaneceu comigo nesta ilha durante sete anos. – o tom da sua voz era triste – Pensei mesmo que ele se iria tornar no meu marido e que iríamos ter a eternidade à nossa frente. Fui tola… Nas minhas costas, ele convocou Atena, a sua deusa padroeira, pois queria regressar à esposa que deixou em casa antes de partir na sua viagem e naufragar na minha ilha, a Penélope…

- Que aconteceu depois?

- Hermes veio à ilha, comunicou-me que os deuses desejavam que eu libertasse Ulisses. – respondeu Calypso – Como se eu tivesse cativo! Ele estava comigo porque eu sabia que ele desejava estar. Mas, aparentemente, um dia deixou de desejar isso… Por isso mesmo o "libertei". Sabia que ele iria ter uma viagem difícil por isso dei-lhe um barco, juntamente com vinho e pão para ele comer. Foi das decisões que mais me custou na existência. A acrescentar ao facto de ser imortal. Assim quando apoiei o meu pai, o Titã Atlas, durante a Primeira Guerra. Nunca poderei abandonar esta ilha, estou condenada a aqui ficar exilada para sempre.

Percy sentia um aperto na garganta ao ouvir a história da misteriosa ninfa.

- E então, Atena lançou-me a maldição que me apaixonaria por todos os homens que naufragassem na minha ilha. – completou Calypso – Cuidava deles, mas eles estavam sempre destinados a partir. E eu a ficar de coração quebrado.

Aquele era, provavelmente, história mais triste que Percy Jackson alguma vez ouvira em toda a sua curta existência. Foi então que uma luz se fez na sua mente.

- Estás apaixonada por mim?

- É o meu Destino. – respondeu Calypso – Assim como o teu, será partires.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>


	5. Néctar

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

><p>O jantar ocorreu silencioso, depois das revelações de Calypso. Ambos comeram ambrósia e beberam néctar, o que levou Percy a deduzir que a bela mulher também tinha ascendência dos deuses, e não só a sua maldição.<p>

Não sabia há quanto tempo ali estava, pareciam horas, mas o tempo no universo humano e no universo dos deuses processa-se de modo diferente. Quanto tempo andará à deriva no oceano até ter vindo ter às areias da ilha de Ogygia?

Recordou-se então do que o levara na missão, a si e a Annabeth: salvar o Campo Meio-Sangue. O campo corria perigo e ali estava ele, partilhando uma enorme mesa de madrepérola com uma imortal mais bela que Afrodite. Bebeu um gole de néctar fervoroso e Calypso olhou-o:

- Não bebas tanto néctar! – advertiu ela.

Percy pousou o copo. Estava nervoso e a suar, passou a mão pela testa.

Calypso ergueu-se do seu lugar e caminhou para ele, tomando-lhe o rosto nas mãos. O seu olhar dourado penetrou no olhar verde do filho de Poseidon, com um pano limpou-lhe o suor do rosto, enquanto o olhar com carinho e suspirou em voz apaixonada:

- Sentes-te bem, Perseus?

Percy acenou em "sim" com a cabeça.

- Estou nervoso.

O olhar de Calypso parecia curioso.

- Porquê nervoso? O que há para haver nervosismo?

Percy engoliu um seco e baixou o olhar.

- Sinto-me culpado… Por estar nesta ilha contigo.

Calypso suspirou em tristeza e afastou-se do rapaz. Já escutara aquelas palavras antes, mas não de Percy. Pressentia que a maldição lançada por Atenas se iria concretizar, uma vez mais. Percy iria implorar pela sua liberdade.

- Queres ir-te embora?

- Não sei quanto tempo passou… - continuou Percy – Vim numa missão, para salvar o Campo Meio-Sangue, depois houve a erupção do vulcão e eu fiquei à deriva no mar, ainda que meu pai seja Poseidon, nem o poder do mar me conseguiu fortalecer e depois vim parar a este paraíso… Mas há pessoas que necessitam de mim…

Calypso controlou-se para não soltar as lágrimas.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

Calypso permaneceu silenciosa.

- Quanto tempo? – repetiu Percy.

O olhar dourado da bela mulher fitou-o.

- Dez dias.

- Dez dias! – repetiu em pânico Percy – Oh, não! Isso é impossível! Dez dias? Como? Pareceram horas!

- Estiveste inconsciente durante oito dias, Perseus. – informou ela – Tive de te alimentar e curar durante esse tempo. Não houve outro modo. E agora queres partir…

Percy correu para Calypso e prendeu o rosto dela entre as suas mãos, fitando-a no olhar.

- Não quero partir.

A expressão chorosa de Calypso dissolveu-se numa surpresa.

- Mas… estás destinado a fazê-lo…

- Quero ficar. – vincou Percy – Mas na vida não podemos servir só às nossas próprias vontades. Tenho pessoas que precisam de mim. Quanto mais tempo tenho?

O rosto de Calypso estava agora sério.

- Não tenho essa resposta.

- Mas és imortal, uma deusa. – vincou Percy, gaguejando e ansioso – Não tens como obter as respostas?

- Não sou toda-poderosa, Perseus... – respondeu-lhe Calypso – Nenhum deus é. Nem mesmo Zeus.

Calypso sentou-se e começou a pentear os seus cabelos compridos, cor de caramelo, com os dedos. O perfume a canela que todo o seu corpo emanava libertou-se e espalhou-se pela divisão. Começou a entoar a sua melodia característica.

- Por favor… - implorou Percy – Quero saber quanto tempo nos resta…

Calypso parou o seu canto e olhou-o.

- Não tenho a resposta. – repetiu de novo – Porque não acreditas em mim?

- Não podes falar com o meu pai? Tu és uma ninfa do mar…

- Também tu o podes fazer. – relembrou Calypso.

Percy suspirou, ajoelhando-se aos pés dela, enquanto a bela ninfa se encontrava sentada. Colocou suas mãos nos joelhos dela e olhou-lhe nos olhos. Seus rostos demasiado próximos.

- Desculpa… - pediu Percy. – Não queria pressionar-te. Eu acredito em ti. Apenas queria saber… Mas não podemos ter sempre todas as respostas, pois não?

- Devias ter aprendido que não. – vincou – Nem mesmo a maldita Atena, deusa da sabedoria, tem todas as respostas.

Um trovão soou nos céus, no exterior do palácio. Percy de imediato reconheceu como sendo uma enfurecida Atena.

- Não tenho medo dela. – confessou Calypso, vendo a expressão no rosto de Percy – Não tenho receio dos deuses nem das suas maldições. Estamos a ser constantemente observados, Percy… Todos os nossos movimentos, tudo o que falamos. Os deuses ouvem-nos. E por vezes, eles riem-se de nós, das nossas desgraças.

- Eles também nos causam as nossas desgraças! – argumentou Percy.

- Eles têm a arrogância de pensar que não. – disse Calypso – Dizem que o destino dos humanos nas mãos dos humanos está e que nenhuma desgraça eles oferecem. Quanto é tudo uma mentira. Os deuses são cruéis, Perseus. Eles mentem, controlam, violam… Na sua própria ânsia pelo poder…

O sobrolho de Percy vincou-se. Este discurso de Calypso relembrou de Luke. O filho de Poseidon mostrou-se nervoso.

- Defenderias o fim do Olimpo?

Mas Calypso não respondeu, limitou-se a pentear os seus cabelos.

- Não me respondeste.

- Que resposta esperas? – suspirou Calypso – Fui amaldiçoada para a eternidade pelos Deuses, tal como o meu pai…

- O teu pai? – franziu o sobrolho, Percy.

- O meu pai é o Titã Atlas.

- O que carrega o mundo às costas? – admirou-se Percy.

Calypso acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Percy suspirou; a família de Calypso não havia sido poupada a maldições! Olhou-a, o seu rosto quase enterrado nos seus cabelos, enquanto os penteava com os dedos. Sentiu vontade de lhe agarrar o rosto, de beijá-la, de deitá-la numa cama e de amá-la a noite toda, tal como o seu pai havia feito com todas as amantes que tivera…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>


	6. Sedução

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

><p>Os rostos de ambos estavam tão próximos que para Percy os lábios da bela Deusa se estavam a tornar como um íman irresistível. O seu belo desenho, eram carnudos e tinham uma coloração muito própria. Nem os lábios de Annabeth o atraíam tanto, tudo naquela belíssima criatura era uma armadilha da paixão.<p>

- Porque me olhas assim? – perguntou-lhe Calypso.

Percy engoliu um seco, tentando controlar o fogo que ardia no seu estômago. Um fogo chamado desejo, deseja insaciável. E assim era o desejo: se não o consumamos, o desejo nos consome a nós.

- Quando estou perto de ti… é como se houvesse uma explosão no meu interior. – Percy nem acredita que tinha acabado de dizer uma coisa daquelas.

Calypso olhou-o, surpresa, e a aura em seu redor tornava-se mais brilhante, formando uma radiância de prata em redor do seu corpo.

- Que género de explosão? – perguntou-lhe.

Os dedos de Percy coçaram logo a parte de trás do seu pescoço, em nervosismo. Não sabia o que dizer, estava com as palavras travadas, como se elas lhe faltassem.

- Fala comigo… - implorou Calypso, o seu tom de voz era baixo e parecia sair de um sonho, hipnotizante – Fala-me das explosões que ocorrem no teu interior, Perseus… Que sentes tu?

Os seus rostos nunca haviam estado tão próximos. A respiração de Percy tornou-se ofegante, à medida que o rosto de Calypso se aproximava do seu. Os seus olhos dourados tornavam-se hipnotizantes à luz das velas que ardiam ali próprias, revelando os veios da sua íris.

O corpo da ninfa deslizou para mais próximo do seu, os seus cabelos cor de caramelo caiam pelo peito, ondulando, e o seu perfume tornou-se mais intenso, o aroma a canela invadia as narinas de Percy, deleitando-lhe o cérebro, ludibriando-lhe os sentidos, apaixonando-o… Os seus rostos tão próximos.

As mãos de Calypso tocaram no rosto do filho de Poseidon e o rapaz sentiu-se a estremecer. Consumido pelo fogo. Os rostos aproximaram-se, enquanto aqueles orbes dourados o fitavam, pareciam ler-lhe a alma. Seus lábios tão próximos, tão próximos… que se uniram.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA..<strong>


End file.
